Caught and Bargained
by agentofkaos
Summary: Graduation Night. Selina Kyle had a fantasy that turns into something alot more. Bruce Wayne/Jack Napier/Selina Kyle threesome.


Graduation.

Selina Kyle was free from school. At least until that Fall, when she would head off to college and make a life for herself. But, tonight, she would party and be just like any other graduate. She couldn't wait for the party. Her friends would be there. And so would Bruce Wayne.

Selina's heart fluttered as she thought about the millionaire. Even though he had a girlfriend, Rachel Dawes, she still kept an eye on him. And he had been the focal point of so many of her fantasies at night in her bedroom. Tonight could be the night where she'd get his attention, if only for this one night. That would be enough. All she wanted was to feel him filling her. Her desire needed to be fulfilled.

Selina looked around the crowd of dancing, drinking students. She didn't see Bruce anywhere. She expected to see him around Rachel, but she had already spotted Rachel talking to some other friends. They were laughing and having a good time. Did she not wonder where Bruce had gotten off to?

She pushed her way through the crowd, carrying her own cup of beer. If the cops decided to show up tonight, everyone here would be screwed for under age drinking. But the crimes of Gotham were far more important than some teenage party going on on graduation day.

Selina headed upstairs. There were bedrooms upstairs that several students had already gone up to. From the sounds, a few couples were in the same room. She hurried past all the occupied rooms, hoping Bruce wasn't in one, fucking some teenager that fainted whenever he passed by her. If so, she really wished she was the one lying beneath the millionaire, moaning out his name as he thrusted in and out of her, dragging out her orgasm.

Selina downed her beer, tossing the cup away, not caring where it landed. She was already drunk after a few beers and was wet from thinking about Bruce. She stopped at a bedroom, hearing a deep voice. She recognized it instantly as Bruces. And from his words, he was indeed having sex.

She looked back toward the stairs. Rachel was downstairs, oblivious to her boyfriend sneaking away and banging some unknown chick, who probably wouldn't ever come across Bruce Wayne and his dick again. She hadn't expected Bruce to be the cheating type, though, so it was a bit strange.

Selina turned back to the bedroom and eased the door open wider. Her hand went between her legs as Bruces moans became louder. He sounded on the verge of an immense orgasm. She slowly zipped her jeans zipper down and managed to get her hand inside her pants. She pushed her panties aside and touched herself where she needed it the most. She was alot wetter than she expected.

She slipped a finger inside herself, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She was just about to cum when something she heard made her freeze up completely.

"Oh, Bruce, harder..." moaned the guy Bruce was fucking.

Selinas eyes opened wide. She pulled her hand out of her pants, zipping it back up. She peered inside-She HAD to do it-and indeed saw Bruce having sex with another guy. Bruces pants were down. The other guy wasn't wearing pants and his shirt was half open. She found herself strangely turned on by this sight. She knew she recognized the guy from school but couldn't get a name.

"Jack..." Bruce moaned as he leaned down and kissed his lover. His thrusts became faster. Moans filled the room from both teenage boys. Then Bruce collapsed on top the other after they were finished.

"Jack Napier?" Selina asked, stepping into the room. She closed the door behind her, locking it just in case. She watched as both boys reacted. She got a glimpse of both their man parts as they rolled away from each other, attempting to get dressed as fast as they could.

"Oh, don't stop because of me," Selina said with a slight smile. "I promise little Rachel won't know." She gave a dramatic pause. "As long as I join you."

"Fuck off," Jack muttered, pulling on his pants. He was no longer self concious, so she got a good look at his package before he covered it up. Bruce already had his pants up and fastened. He looked as if he hadn't even had sex only a short moment ago.

"I'd like to JERK off one of you boys," Selina said, sending an annoyed look at Jack. She looked at Bruce. "Unless you prefer sucking."

Bruce was affected by her words judging from the slight bulge that had appeared at the front of his pants. Thankfully he wasn't aroused by only men. Though she couldn't imagine him having sex with Rachel, no matter what she had just witnessed. She didn't really want to know what was behind Bruce and Jacks relationship. She just wanted to be a part of this right now.

"Bruce," Jack said a bit warningly. He was obviously really attuned to his lover. Which meant this had been going on for quite a while. Now she was even more turned on imagining them in bed. Bruce HAD to always be on top. Jack seemed to love taking it.

Bruce looked at Jack. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked. "I can't let Rachel find out about us."

"Who cares what Rachel thinks?"

"I do!"

Jack shook his head. "Then fuck her on your own," he said, not sounding happy at all. He started toward the door, walking past Selina on the way...

Selinas hand shot out, grabbing his crotch. Which made him come to a halt and actually glare at her. She just simply smiled at him.

"Aw, c'mon, Jacky," she said. "I don't want to get in the middle of you affair." She stepped toward him, slipping her hand down the front of his pants in the same movement. She grabbed his cock as she whispered in his ear. "Surely you'll do this for Bruce."

That got the desired affect. She started stroking him as his soft member hardened and lengthened. Now she was starting to wonder if Bruce had in fact let Jack fuck him. It probably felt really good to feel that cock inside him. Instead of imagining Bruce like she should be doing, she wanted Jack instead. Maybe it was just the bad boy feel to him that did it.

Selina kissed him long and slow, her thumb flicking over the head of his cock. Jack kissed her back, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand out of his pants. He pushed her away, but the look in his eyes a moment ago was gone. Replaced by desire. She smiled then quickly started pulling off her clothes the exact second he did the same. It didn't take either of them long to get naked.

Jack shoved her down onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs as Bruce watched on in shock. But, the bulge in his pants had gotten bigger than last time she eyed it. It wouldn't take long before he joined in. Selina pulled her attention off Bruce when Jack entered her. She moaned as he started fucking her hard.

Bruce stood by watching Jack and Selina. The expression on his face said he was in desperate need of a release. "Bruce, get over here already," Jack said, his voice a little strained from how hard he was thrusting in and out of Selina. She ran her hands along his chest and back, loving how he felt inside her.

Bruce was naked a moment later. Jack stood up, his legs pressed against the edge of the bed. Selina scooted forward until he was inside her once again. He leaned over her, looking over his shoulder at Bruce as he stepped up behind him. Bruce was inside him a moment later.

Jack moaned as Bruce thrusted in and out of him. Jack looked back at Selina, moving with Bruce. She thrusted against him, giving him more pleasure than either she or Bruce was feeling right now. Her wetness coated him as they moved then with a moan, Jack came inside her, collapsing on top of her.

Selina wrapped her arms around him, watching as Bruce finished up in Jack. His climax brought Selina to hers. She came, covering Jacks cock.

Once through, they got up, dressed then headed back down to the party. All three stayed away from each other to assure that nothing had gone on between them. But, Selina would remember this night for the rest of her life.


End file.
